Phantom Kisser
by PockyPhoto
Summary: KakaSaku oneshot. Kakashi checks in on Sakura as usual, but this time, he changes things while she's asleep.


A/N: Another KakaSaku oneshot of mine. I had a bit of trouble of how to end this one. I didn't want to leave a big cliffhanger like Mystery Ball, but I still wanted it to be sweet. I didn't really have any kind of age in mind, so whatever fits your imagination! I quickly added the last part just because it didn't _feel_ finished to me.

**PHANTOM KISSER**

Days have always been busy for Sakura. She was constantly buried with work, be it her's or Tsunade's. First off, she does an hour or two of training in the mornings. Then she's always at the hospital, helping out patients and putting her medic skills to good work. But, the nights were the worst for her. Sakura would always go to her private office with a new stack of paperwork to be done. Some of it usually didn't concern her patients, but needed her view of them anyway. Other times, she'll just be studying up on new diseases and poisons that have been rumored to be in the country. Tsunade was kind enough to give a small office in the Hokage's Tower where Sakura could come in to work in peace and away from others. Plus, she was close to Tsunade if she needed a consultant about any of her work. But that's only her duties in Konoha. Don't forget there are always missions to be dealt with. And being with Naruto would sometimes make it worse on those cases. Sakura seriously needed a vacation.

Every night, Sakura would work. And every night, one of her closest friends would pass by. His excuses used to be that he came to talk to Tsunade about important matters. But, it's changed now. Although, he still saw Tsunade about his misisons, he always spent some time in Sakura's office before his meetings. And each time, each night, his checkup on Sakura was unbeknownst to her.

Kakashi noticed the light from the crack underneath her door as he approached her office. He slowly opened it, peering inside. He smiled at the usual sleeping position she was in. The intelligent and strong kunoichi laid on her couch in the office, in silent slumber. Kakashi pulled a chair to sit beside her, just watching over her. He liked watching Sakura sleep. It made her seem like an angel, though everyone knew the wildcat that she really held inside her. Kakashi didn't realize when this had become an obsession of his. Spending moments of his time just to see his former student dreaming in her sleep. At first, it had become a habit. When he first found out that she had an office here, he wasn't too surprised. The first time he came in was the start to all this. She was asleep on her desk, head resting on her crossed arms. Kakashi left after seeing that, not wanting to wake her up for a mere 'hello'. But on the third or fourth time seeing her like this, he began to stay in her office. He was really just trying to waste time before having to deal with the Hokage's temper and drinking. But, the more often he came to Sakura's office, the longer he seemed to stay. He would try to read his Icha Icha books, but they never worked. His eyes always seemed to glance over to the rose-haired beauty at the desk. Once she almost woke up because she was so uncomfortable on the desk. But, being the skilled ninja he was, Kakashi had easily picked her up bridal-style to place her down on her sofa. He wondered why she never thought of that in the first place. How much more energy could it take just to walk over another 10 steps? Either way, after that night, she ended up sleeping on the couch every other time.

It always bothered Kakashi how her silent face had become so interesting. Started as a habit, then into a routine, and now into an obsession like his favorite orange books. Kakashi sat back in his chair, sighing. His eyes slowly trailed down the features of her face. The first thing he thought about was how soft and beautiful her skin was. How he longed to touch her cheeks, just to traced his finger along her jawline. Then, he chuckled at how big her forehead really was. He never understood what the big deal was. In fact, he thought it made her look even more innocent than she truly was. Kakashi's lone eye traveled down to her own closed ones. He loved her jaded eyes. They could always trap you into a daze. His stare lowered to her cute nose and that lovely skin he took such a fascination with. Kakashi soon came to his favorite part of Sakura's beauty. Her lips. They were the perfect hue of pink, the perfect shape, and they always made the perfect smile. Every time he thought of Sakura's lips, he wondered how soft they were. How they felt against his own. It was almost too tempting. Her soft and peaceful breathing, complimented by the most beautiful lips he ever wanted to capture...

Kakashi took the risk. He leaned over her slim and fragile body, planting a soft kiss against her lips. He soon parted to see her reaction. Nothing. Like she didn't even feel it. Kakashi wasn't sure if he wanted her to know or not, but he did want more. He pulled his mask down from his face. He placed his lips on hers just as soft as before. Her eyes didn't open, nor did she move. She laid as still as always. Kakashi closed his eyes and pressed firmer. This time, he felt Sakura's lips lightly press against his own. She didn't wake, but at least it meant she had felt the kiss, regardless of the fact that she thinks it's in her dreams. Kakashi gently tugged her lip before planting another firm kiss. Maybe everyone would think this is wrong. Maybe they all would think it's forbidden, that it's against 'the rules' for a teacher to kiss his student. But, Kakashi could care less. Because right now, this moment felt so_ right._ The fact that their lips locked perfectly together made him feel _complete._

Now, he knew he would definitely be going past some kind of boundary with this next move. But, after feeling her react to his kiss, he was addicted. Kakashi gently placed his thumb on her chin, opening her mouth for him. Once he had passage, Kakashi slowly inserted his tongue in her cavity. He gently pressed against her own tongue, waiting for some kind of movement from her. Finding none, he did it again, pressing with a bit more force than he intended. His desires were getting the better of him. This time, he felt her tongue move. She was pressing against his own, wanting more of what he had to offer. Sakura was eager for more intimate action, some more touches against his tongue. Kakashi placed his hand beside her head to regain his balance. He wasn't sure if he could keep this game going on. If it continued, it might turn into something much more than he had in mind. The biggest problem was that he couldn't convince himself to stop, to just pull away from what he started. Their kiss had become just like candy to a baby. Kakashi granted her what she wanted. His tongue fought against her's, and her's against his. It was becoming almost too much for Kakashi. Immediately, he had her moaning into their kiss. This was the line. This would be where he had to force _himself _to wake up. As much as he wanted this to continue, his conscience was telling him to follow the morals of right and wrong. After another battle between tongues, Kakashi gradually softened his hold on her lips. He could sense that she wanted more. But, she didn't whimper, nor did she try to take his lips back. Sakura merely clasped her hand into a fist. At first, Kakashi thought she might pound him while in her sleep, but his fear slowly eased away as he noticed her hand relax again. Kakashi gave her one final, gentle kiss on the lips before getting up. He stood there, peering at her sleeping form. Her precious lips were now slightly swollen, but Kakashi figured he liked that look on her. He smiled, bringing his mask back up to his face. With a last look at Sakura, he left her office, quietly closing the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets, on his way to the Hokage. Somehow, he had a feeling it might be hard to pay attention to what the blonde alcoholic had to say... even if it may be slurred.

**AFTERNOON OF NEXT DAY**

Sakura sat on her stool at Ichiraku, a bowl of ramen in front of her. But, she wasn't too fond of it at the moment. The rose-haired kunoichi leaned an elbow on the counter beside her bowl, tapping her chopsticks against her lips as she stared into a certain spot on the ceiling.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" a voice came beside her, taking a seat.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Kakashi-sensei. I was thinking about a dream I had last night..." she said, placing her chopsticks across her bowl.

"Was it a good dream?" he asked her, inwardly grinning.

"Yeah, but that's the problem."

"Problem?"

She turned in her stool to fully focus on him now. "It seemed too good to be a dream, so I thought maybe it actually happened... but then, I woke up in my office. So I thought it couldn't have real unless someone came in. And I'd probably hear them if they did..."

"I see... What happened in your dream?"

Sakura turned back to her ramen. She placed her chin in her hand as she rested her elbow back in it's usual spot. "Someone gave me a kiss," she stated simply. "But, it seemed real..." Sakura gave a light laugh. "It seems stupid what I say it aloud now. Maybe I'm thinking too much about it." She picked up her chopsticks and began to dig into her ramen.

Kakashi chuckled. "It does seem strange to have a phantom kisser."

"Well, it was a very good phantom kisser," Sakura smiled. "I hope he comes back again."

The Copy Nin had to make sure he was still awake as she said that. Finding that he was indeed, still in her presence, Kakashi gave her a light pat on her head as he usually did when she was younger. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll probably be back."

Sakura turned to look at him. "How would you know?"

Kakashi shrugged as he got up. "Why wouldn't he?" he said as he left the ramen stand.

Sakura's eyes kept on his figure until he faded from sight. She shook her head as she sighed. "He definitely needs a girlfriend."


End file.
